


FF 7 Commission: The Greedy Turk

by ED3765



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bondage, Breasts, F/F, Fondling, Groping, Kidnapped, boundandgagged, gagged, kidnap, tiedupandgagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765
Summary: A commission story focusing on the events before FF 7, where many mothers of the future heroes deal with their own Turk based issue. In the end though, the mothers outwit their captor! I hope you all enjoy.I hope you all enjoy!As always, read, comment and fav.-ED3765
Kudos: 1





	FF 7 Commission: The Greedy Turk

In the outskirts of Nibelheim's mountain area, a cloaked female Turk quickly made her way up a small side mountain path and soon came to rest on a wide flat area. Not long after arriving in this area did a fully dressed in black Wutai ninja appeared in front of her which the Turk greeted the ninja. 

"Glad you could make it; do you have my first payment?" the female Turk requested as the ninja soon revealed a black sack and tossed it at her feet. Upon landing and the top of the sack opening, the amount of Gil spilling out made a wide grin appear on the Turk's face as she ran her hand through the money happily. 

"That is just half of the upfront payment. You will bring us what you promised or pay dearly..." the Wutai ninja warned as the female lowered her hood, revealing her elbow length raven black hair and deep blue eyes. 

"Worry not, I'll have everything you want by the promised meeting time two nights from now, let the lord's royal ninja core know I will be ready," the female Turk assured the ninja. 

"Be sure to do so, Wutai does not tolerate traitors..." the ninja warned while vanishing. 

"Heh, says the person from the country that is getting their assess kicked..." the female Turk remarked as she took her money and returned to her post before she was noticed missing. As she and Vincent were in charge of overseeing the scientists that were working on their projects and building the nearby Mako Reactor which made her plans very easy to pull off. 

\------

"Dammit..." Lucrecia groaned in the underground area of the Shinra Mansion, she lean back into her chair and adjusted her neck tie as she currently wore red button up shirt, with a yellow necktie, black dress slacks, high heels, and her white lab coat. "No progress with my research, and Hojo is demanding results," Lucrecia muttered and sighed as she ran her right hand over her face and through her hair. 

"I think I've had enough, though I wonder where Vincent is that he isn’t bothering me right now?" Lucrecia muttered as she wobbled to her feet, the dark dressed Turk usually bothering her at this point. Ignoring that thought for now, Lucrecia began her trek upwards and to one of the bedrooms in the upper part of the mansion. "This is no place for heels," she groaned as after getting out of the basement and to the mansion itself, she finally began to climb the grand staircase to her room and soon pushed the door open and closed it behind her.

No sooner did the door close shut did a glove hand wrap firmly around her mouth from behind, Lucrecia's entire body tensing up as she was forced forward and pinned onto her nearby bed. Her heart racing as she barely let out a few grunts through the hand keeping her quiet. 

"Mmrmgmg..." she grunted lightly as a familiar voice whispered into her ear. 

"Sorry for the rough treatment miss Lucrecia, but I'm going to have to be rough with you a bit, now don't say a word, I hate to do something we both regret..." the female Turk hushed quietly as Lucrecia recognized the voice as Yula's. 

"Yrhpm?!" she gasped out before the hand was taken away followed by her lab coat removed by force. Lucrecia then had her wrists forced together behind her back which a white zip tie was used to tightly bind them. "Gaah!" Lucrecia cried out softly while panting a bit hard. "Yula? What is the meaning of this?" Lucrecia demanded now struggling a bit as she felt her necktie slipped away. 

"You want to know why I'm doing this? Simple really, I'm sick of this job and I found the payday of a lifetime, you and your dirty little research is being bought out by the ever so desperate Wutai," Yula said undoing her tie and rewrapping it in a way to make a knot in the middle of it. 

"You've gone mad! You will never get away with this, Vincent will-" Lucrecia began to say before the knotted part of her neck tie was forced into her mouth, the ends tightly tied behind her head making her grunt loudly as Yula chuckled. 

"Vincent? Ahh yes, I think I have noticed a spark between you two, well worry not, he's sleeping rather heavily in his room from a spike drink," Yula said pulling out a medical mask from her nearby pocket and used it to cover Lucrecia's face to hide the fact she was gagged. 

"Nrnrnrmrm!" Lucrecia whimpered out as she was forced to stand. 

"Now then, we're going on a little trip doctor, when we run into the guards act naturally and I do warn you to not try anything, Wutai doesn't need you completely intact," Yula explained as Lucrecia whimpered and tried to come to terms with the situation as her lab coat was soon rested over her shoulders, now concealing the fact her wrists were bound. "Now move!" Yula demanded as she opened the door and gave Lucrecia a light shove which she stumbled forward out of her bedroom. The both of them now heading into the main stairwell and headed towards the front entrance which was under guard by two Shinra soldiers. 

\--------

Both blue dressed Shinra soldiers stood tiredly at their post by the door, both bored out of their minds though perked up as they saw Yula walking with an odd-looking Lucrecia. 

"As you were soldiers," Yula remarked as the one on the left did stop them. 

"Hold it, what’s going on, no one should be leaving this time of night..." the soldier said as Yula smirked. 

"Sudden last mission by Hojo, need a night sample or something, you aren't brave enough to stand up to Hojo are you?" Yula asked as both soldiers tensed up. 

"Mphmmm..." Lucrecia grunted softly, she knew she could cry out and alert them, but knew Yula could dispatch both men easily enough. Though she struggled and squirmed, trying to give some hint to them. 

"What’s wrong Professor?" the other soldier asked seeing her squirm oddly. 

"Oh, it’s just a bit chilly out and she isn't really up to this sudden mission!" Yula said hugging Lucrecia with her right arm. "She just needs to calm down..." Yula said in a hidden warning tone as Lucrecia let out a soft whimper and did so. 

"D-Don't stay out too long..." the soldiers said while opening the door for them. 

"Thanks guys, keep up the good work," Yula said soon escorting Lucrecia outside and quickly outside of sight. 

\--------

"Trying to be a brave one huh?!" Yula said reaching under Lucrecia's lab coat and tightly squeezed her left breast. 

"MRMPR!" Lucrecia cried out sharply as she was fondled hard. 

"If Wutai didn't need you in one piece, I make your little last stunt something you regret for the rest of your life!" she said as Lucrecia whimpered and began to tear up as Yula gave her one last hard squeeze before finally letting go, which left her shirt a mess. "Now, I need to get my bonus information," she said peering out at the quiet Nibelheim town. 

"Brhrmg nghgm?" Lucrecia moaned confused before she was shoved forward. “Mphpm!” 

"Come on now, be good bait for me..." Yula smirked leading her forward as Lucrecia had a bad feeling about this. 

\------

"Honestly, Shinra's odd designs for that reactor is really straining the building time, why would so many chambers be needed for a simple reactor to power our village?" Rose Lockhart muttered as she made her usual trek home from working on building the nearby reactor while wearing a Light blue Mechanic’s Jumpsuit, with a white button-down shirt, and black shoes. "I'm going to need a tall stiff one tonight," she remarked before coming to a stop and glancing down a nearby alley, noticing something odd moving about. 

"Hello? Anyone there?" she called out as she heard what sounded like muffled grunts. "Is something the matter? Call out for help!" Rose shouted as she decided to follow the cries. 

"Nrnrm!" Lucrecia whimpered, not wanting to draw in Rose to the trap as Yula stood nearby, ready to grab Rose much how she grabbed Lucrecia. 

"Cry out louder, I can't hea-" Rose began to say as she finally saw through the darkness, seeing Lucrecia kneeling on the ground in a way to reveal her bound wrists and gagged mouth as her mask and lab coat were pulled away. "The hell?" Rose cried out as she hurried forward. 

"Nrnrnrmmmm!" Lucrecia cried out, shaking her head. 

"Don't worry, I-" Rose began to say finally reaching her, only for her mouth to be tightly covered by Yula's hand and then forced to the ground roughly. "MMRPHR?!" Rose cried out, squirming and struggling under Yula's hold. 

"Whoa, clam down there now, clearly you have the strength to be working at the reactor, good thing you know everything about it!" Yula chuckled happily as it took everything she had to keep Rose pinned. "One way to keep a wild one like you down!" Yula remarked as she grabbed some nearby rope, looping it quickly around Rose's wrists and ankles and connected the two bonds, hogtying her tightly. 

"Gaaah!" Rose cried out as her back arched from her wrists and ankles being pulled closely together as possible. Before she could say anything more, a thick black cloth was tightly wrapped over her mouth, the ends cinched behind her head. "Nrnrmrmm!" Rose groaned as Yula reached over and began to fondle her breasts under her outfit. 

"Hehehe, caught me a really big catch here..." she said as her hand began to search other places, soon pulling a disc out from her clothing. "Ahhh, the top-secret plans to reactor building, can't believe you just walk around with this without a guard, Shinra has so many holes in its security..." Yula laughed with glee while waving the disc about. 

"Nrnrmrmrph!" Rose cried out, knowing that her entire family would pay if she were to lose that and began to buck about, Lucrecia looked on debating if she should make a run for it. 

"Whoa! Such a wild country girl, I know how to deal with you..." Yula smirked as she grabbed a short amount of rope, using it to ensure Rose stay put with a well-placed crotch rope. 

"Mrphpmmm!" Rose cried out, as the rope tighten around her crotch her struggles became harder to do and a lot more pleasurable which made her blush and drool even from how tightly the rope sawed at her crotch. 

"Hehehe, a nice crotch rope for a bucking youth..." Yula taunted and it was then Lucrecia shut her eyes and sprung to her feet, making a run for it down the long alley. "WHAT? Son of a-" Yula cried out not believing Lucrecia is making a run for it as she ran after her. 

"Hrurmrph!" Rose cried out, struggling to get free despite the crotch rope grinding into her crotch area heavily. 

"Mphpm! Mphpm! Mphpm! Mphpmmm!" Lucrecia panted through her necktie gag, not looking back as she could hear Yula giving chase as she had to reach some kind of Shinra security in the village to get help. As she exited the alley entrance, a local woman ran into her path, making Lucrecia's eyes go wide as she rammed right into her. 

"Gaaaah!" a blonde spike hair female cried out as they both went crashing to the ground. "Oooohhh..." the female groaned along with Lucrecia's gagged groan as they were quickly dragged into the dark alley before being seen by Yula. 

\--------

"You're so god damn lucky Wutai wants you in one piece or so help me!" Yula said clearly angered as she tossed Lucrecia off to the side, her ankles now bound with zip ties as she turned her attention to the blonde that just got dragged into this mess. 

"Mrprhm!" Lucrecia grunted through her gag as Rose looked on horrified as Lucrecia had bump into Claudia Strife. Which she was clad in her long-sleeved light blue button down western shirt, with blue jeans, cowgirl boots, and belt buckle.

"Nrnrmrm!" Rose grunted out as Yula smirked while rubbing her chain. 

"Yeah, I've seen you around the village, a cute one for sure, I was debating about snatching you up for extra pay, after all I hear the Wutai slave market is extremely hot right now and pays double for Shinra lovers," Yula chuckled grabbing more rope. "Glad I brought extra of this..." she remarked as she started to place Claudia in the same bondage and gag position Rose was in. 

"Nnrmrmrphpmmm!" Lucrecia maned in despair for dragging another into this as Claudia came to her senses. 

"What is going gaaahh!" she moaned out as Yula reached the part of adding the crotch rope, making it extra tight for her. "Wh-What? Who? Release me fiend!" she cried out squirming, trying to ignore the crotch rope while trying to loosen the rope bonds. 

"Just your temp slaver owner is all," Yula remarked as she gave Claudia her black over the mouth gag. 

"Mrmrphpmmmm!" Claudia grunted out as Yula stood up, patting her hands happily. 

"My my, what a haul, though I should watch myself, anymore and I might not be able to maintain you lot," she said while running a hand through her hair as the three women squirmed a bit in front of her, Yula slowly licking her lips at the sight. "I should get going to the meeting site, but after going through so much trouble, it be a shame not to indulge myself a little, hehehe!" she cheered softly as she attended to each female for a moment, undoing their shirt buttons to reveal their bra clad breasts. 

"Mrprhpm!" the three women gasped out, as Lucrecia had a black bra on, Rose had a white one on as Claudia had a hot pink bra on. 

"Hehhe, underwear winner goes to our surprise guest!" Yula remarked as all three of her captives blushed feeling humiliated. Though they cried out as their bras were lowered by their captor, their breasts came bouncing out making them blush a deeper red. "Ooooh, and the reactor builder wins top marks for her size!" she chuckled as Rose grunted softly, having the biggest breasts of them all.

"Let's have a feel, shall we?" Yula remarked as she grasped Rose's big breasts firmly, her fingers sinking into her breast mounds as she fondled them with all her strength, grinding her palms against her nipples and rotating her breasts against one another. 

"Mmmphppmmmm!" Rose cried out and blushed deeper, the way she was bound made her chest puff out more into Yula's hands as she greatly enjoyed fondling them. 

"Lrh hrn grnr!" Claudia demanded as Yula's attention quickly turned to her, her hands reaching out and began to quickly fondle her roughly. 

"Sorry, what was that?" she asked as Claudia began to moan loudly. 

"Nrrmmm..." Lucrecia looked on, somehow feeling this was her fault but with her ankles now zip tied she had no way of doing anything, though during her frustration she quickly winced as one of her fingers brushed against something sharp. "Mphpm?" she grunted, Yula too focused on fondling Claudia to notice her as Lucrecia looked behind her. 

As she turned, she noticed there was a broken bottle behind her, shattered glass all over the place as Lucrecia soon took the sharpest looking piece into her grasp as Yula was now walking towards her. 

"Alright professor, now that those two are taken care of, let’s have a chat, shall we?" she said lowering Lucrecia's gag around her neck, making her gasp and cough lightly as Yula rubbed her breasts lightly. "Now be a good little captive and tell me all about what you are working on..." Yula said while pulling out a tape recorder and began to have it record. 

"Wh-What? No, that's secret information, we all could be killed!" Lucrecia warned as Yula chuckled. 

"Don't care, now talk!" she said using her other hand to roughly grasp and fondle Lucrecia's left breast. "Or I'll start harming our on lookers..." she said glancing at the other two who whimpered loudly. 

"Gaah... f-fine..." she said looking around. "Out of hearing range...." she said as Yula nodded and dragged Lucrecia some distance away. Which as she was dragged, Lucrecia flicked the glass shard she held in front of the other captives, both of them quickly realizing what to do which Claudia was the closest to the broken glass to get her hands on a shard. 

\------------

After divulging everything on the Jenova project and the secrets of Mako, Yula soon dragged Lucrecia back and tossed her in front of the other two with her gag back into place. 

“Mghgh!” she grunted and whimpered, hoping she bought enough time for the others. 

"Alright, should be enough, heheh, I can always hand this tape over to those Wutai idiots for their dumb info and get the bonus of selling all three of you!" Yula said sounding greedy as she turn off the tape and put it away into her jacket pocket. "Now, it’s time for us to go!" 

"NRRMRMRMRMR!" Claudia screamed through her gag, shaking her head which irked Yula. 

"Look extra, either you go, or I drag your unconscious body with us!" she said before grasping Claudia's spiky hair and soon shoved it into Rose's massive breasts, which began to suffocate her. 

"MRMRMRMRM!" both women cried out, Lucrecia looking on horrified as she could tell Claudia was having trouble breathing. "Mrmghghg gnrnrnrn mgmgmgmg!" both females cried out, Rose trying to pull away though Yula didn't allow it and chuckled at the sight. 

"Nnrnrrmrmrm!" Claudia screamed out as she felt like she was passing out as Lucrecia managed to work her gag off. 

"STOP! Please, stop! You'll kill her!" she cried out as Yula looked back at her annoyed, deciding to keep the act up for a short while more before finally allowing the two to part.   
“MPHPMM!” Claudia cried out and coughed behind her gag. “Mphp, mphpm, hpm, hpm, gngn…” she gasped behind her gag trying to get air as Rose looked on sorry. 

"Don't make me do that again..." she warned as she went back over to Lucrecia, retightening her gag to the point her tie cut into the corners of her lips. 

"Mgjghghgm!" Lucrecia cried out as Yula went over to her other two captives, placing zip ties over their wrists and cut away the rest of their rope bonds. 

"Now, let’s go!" she barked as the trio glared at her as Yula sighed. "I said, MARCH!" she barked at them while pulling out a gun and aimed it at them. 

"Mrphm!" they all gasped and soon they began to march out of town and to the Wutai meeting place. All of them marching in humiliation as their breasts were hanging out and jiggling for anyone to see if they were lucky enough to pass them. Which as they marched with Yula keeping an eye on the area, Claudia began to saw the sharp piece of glass against her zip tie restraint and worked on it in secret. 

\----------

"This should be far enough," Yula remarked as she allowed the three women to rest on some nearby rocks as Yula looked the area over. 

"Where are those Wutai fools?" she muttered as Claudia and Rose nodded at each other, as Rose began to struggle and grunt. 

"Mphpmmm ngngn mphpmmm!" Rose cried out and struggled, her breasts jiggling for all to see as Lucrecia looked on confused as Yula turn to them. 

"What’s the matter? The wait got you all hot and bothered? Heheh, well I can help..." Yula said going over and began to fondle Rose's breasts with glee. "It's going to be a shame to let these go, but all the more money I'll get back..." Yula remarked happily. 

"Mmmphpmmmm!" Rose grunted out while Claudia sawed the glass on her zip tie as fast as possible, she had made a slit while on the march to this spot. Which before long the zip tie broke, allowing her wrists to get free, however Yula was too distracted by Rose's breasts to notice. 

"Grrmph..." Claudia glared at Yula, soon picking up a nearby rock and before the perverted Turk realized, sge was hit hard on the back of her head with it causing her to go white eye. 

"Gaaah!" Yula cried out as she went slumping to the ground, Claudia quickly searching Yula's pockets and soon found more zip ties. Moving quickly, she used several to restrain her before stuffing her and Rose's cloth gags into her mouth and used Lucrecia's neck tie to hold them all in. “Mgmhmmm…” she grunted softly as zip ties ran up her arms and down her legs with one connecting her wrists to her ankles. 

"I hope you didn't need that tie back?" Claudia asked untying the two captives. 

"It's fine..." Lucrecia remarked now standing up as she and Rose rubbed their sore wrists before Lucrecia did something to Yula's tape recorder and put it back, mostly erasing all of it but one certain part. 

"What a bitch!" Rose said giving Yula a kick in the side, making her grunt and stir awake as she looked up at them confused and bewildered. 

“Mphpm?” she groaned as she tried to shake off her dizzy feeling. 

"We'll be taking our leave now, have fun with Wutai!" Claudia said as the trio soon left before anyone showed up. 

"Mrphrphm?! Nrnrnrn! NnrnrnnnrmmMMMMM!" Yula screamed and bucked wildly, not believing this was happening as she began to pant and sweat madly, fearful of her fate as she tried to get free as the zip ties that bound her limbs. "NNNNNNNNRRRRMMMMMMMM!" she screamed out humiliated and horrified at what just happened. 

\---------

"Back home..." Rose remarked. "Lucrecia was it? What was that all about?" 

"Yeah, that could have gotten bad quick..." Claudia remarked as Lucrecia sighed. 

"Look, I'm sorry you two got dragged into this, but please, forget all of this, tell no one of it, I'll smooth everything else over..." Lucrecia said as the two country girls nodded understanding as they all went their separate ways, hoping the rouge Turk would never bother them again. 

\--------

"Mghrhrm! Ngngn! Rrhrhrnrmmm!" Yula grunted and kept struggling, till finally a throat clearing drew her attention upward, seeing the black dressed Wutai ninja staring down at her led by Kasumi Kisaragi, who wore a blue and black strapless top that revealed her midriff, with shoulder straps and a black and yellow belt looped from underneath her shirt and over her shoulder that hikes the shirt further with orange denim short-shorts and a yellow belt with braced black and blue-grey boots and white thigh-high socks which was all rather worn looking.

"Nrrmmm..." Yula remarked as Kasumi looked the area over as she soon jump down and removed Yula's thick gagging. 

"What’s going on here?" Kasumi asked as Yula laughed weakly. 

"Gack, ack… Well, funny story, you see I had them all here, but they seem to have gotten free and got the jump on me so...." 

"Soooo, you failed?" Kasumi remarked while rubbing her hand on her black hair head annoyed as Yula soon glared at her. 

"Only because you guys were late! If you had just-" Yula said while jerking her body a bit, making her tape recorder come falling out and hit the play button that played the last line of Yula's voice. 

"Alright, should be enough, heheh, I can always hand this tape over to those Wutai idiots for their dumb info and get the bonus of selling all three of you!" Yula's voice spoke out as Yula looked on pale and horrified as she looked up to see Kasumi glaring at her. 

"Heheheheh, you see, I have a very funny story for this as well, for if you-" she began to say as Kasumi removed her sock foot from her boot, pressing it heavily over Yula's face, making her gag from the sweat and stink of it as Kasumi turn to her men. 

"Hey, hand me that dead summon materia!" she said as she was soon handed a large red materia with straps coming from it. 

"MRMRMPRM!" Yula cried out through the foot before it was taken away and the red materia gag was forced into her mouth, the straps tighten behind her head. "Nrnngngng! Mrmrmmf rhrh ghghmrm!" Yula grunted and cried out. 

"Idiots, are we? Well you'll get a firsthand experience as our lords bet against you in becoming their concubine! Just consider it your reward..." Kasumi said putting her boot back on and vanished into the night. 

"NRNRMMMMM!" Yula cried out as several of the black dressed Wutai ninjas grabbed her and vanished into the night with her, never to be seen again. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> A commission story focusing on the events before FF 7, where many mothers of the future heroes deal with their own Turk based issue. In the end though, the mothers outwit their captor! I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> As always, read, comment and fav.
> 
> -ED3765


End file.
